The Trip from Hell
by Kundri
Summary: Heero Yuy receives an invitation to visit the leader of OZ in The Big Apple. Heero goes, and is accompanied by Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, and three new female Gundam pilots Nikana Nivhara, Moria Kalahari, and Kimiko Yagi...
1. Part Une

Title:  The Trip from Hell

Author:  Kundri

E-mail address:  digitabulum_magae@hotmail.com

Author's Website:  None

Rating:  PG

Category:  Humor

Pairing (if needed):  Heero/Kimiko, Duo/Nikana, Quatre/Moria

Warnings:  None that I can think of…

Summery:  Heero Yuy receives an invitation to visit the leader of OZ in The Big Apple. Heero goes, and is accompanied by Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, and three new female Gundam pilots - Nikana Nivhara, Moria Kalahari, and Kimiko Yagi. Will all five of these super-human soldiers make it out alive, or will Duo drive Heero to jump out of yet another tall building without a parachute?

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing, never have and never will.  The character of Moria Kalahari, the Ice Queen, belongs to me and I have shared rights to Nikana Nivhara and Kimiko Yagi.

The Trip from Hell

Part Une

            "Hey, Heero, what've you got there?"  Duo Maxwell asked as he leaned over the other pilots shoulder.

            "It is a message from Treize."  Heero Yuy responded, as he pushed Duo off his shoulder.

            "What does the wonderful wizard of OZ want now?"  Moria Kalahari questioned, using her nickname for Treize Khushrenada the leader of the OZ organization.

            "It doesn't say," Heero replied.  "All it says is that he would like our help at his new office."

            "Where is his new office?"  Kimiko Yagi inquired as she approached Wing's pilot.

            "The top of the Empire State building."  He said.

            "Ah, what a lovely place."  Nikana Nivhara stated.  "I am sure you are familiar with such a tall building, Heero."

            Both Heero and Kimiko gave Nikana a cold glare for her unneeded comment.  Everyone else in the room laughed, but stopped abruptly when the cold glares were turned on them.

            "Good one, 'Kana!"  Duo called, after Heero had turned from him.  Nikana gave Deathscythe's pilot a sly grin but kept her mouth shut.

            "How exactly are we going to get there?"  Moria said bringing everyone's attention back to the task at hand.  "It's not like we can exactly take the Gundams into down town New York City."  

            "We could take a cab."  Sandrock's quiet pilot, Quatre Raberba Winner, spoke up.

            "Good idea."  Heero said.  "Now to decide who goes and who stays here at the hotel."

            "I'm goin'!"  Duo shouted.

            "Then I'm not."  Heero said flatly.

            "But the message was addressed to you."  Quatre stated.  "You have to go."

            "Thanks, Quatre, for pointing that out."  Heero said sarcastically.

            "Sorry."  Sandrock's pilot replied quietly.  "I guess I will go too then."

            "If Heero is going than so am I."  Kimiko said firmly.  No one dared question the newest Gundam pilot when they saw the set of her jaw.

            "That's fine."  Heero replied.

            "I haven't seen the wizard for awhile," Moria said.  "And I wouldn't mind seeing New York City."

            "I'm coming too."  Nikana stated.

            Heero nodded and turned to the last two occupants of the room.  "Trowa?  Wufei?"  

            Trowa Barton just shook his head and went back to his book.  Wufei Chang got up and headed towards his room.

            "I have no interest in meeting with Treize Khushrenada."  He said.

            "Oh, is your pride still bruised from you last encounter?"  Moria mocked.

            "_Onna no baka_."  Wufei mumbled as he entered his room and closed the door.  Deepfreeze's pilot ignored the comment.

            "We'd better get going."  Heero said.  He received five nods of agreement and the small group headed out of the room.

            "Don't talk too much!"  Nikana yelled back into the room before the door closed.

*          *          *

            "Anybody ever hailed a cab before?"  Heero questioned the group as they made their way to the busy New York streets.  

            "I have."  Quatre stated.

            "Good, we'll need two of them."  Heero replied.  "Not all of us are going to fit in one, and I am _not_ riding with Duo."

            "Good thing I brought these then."  Duo said and pulled two walkie-talkies out of his pocket.  He handed one to Heero and kept the other for himself.

            Quatre stepped to the curb and was almost run over by a speeding cab.  He jumped back and bumped into Moria, who kept him from losing his balance.

            "_Baka_!"  Quatre yelled after the fleeing cab.  

            "You know what," Moria began as she carefully looked down the street, checking for another cab.  "Their driving reminds me of Duo's."  

            Duo gave Moria a cold stare.  "Just like Heero's snowball, in the freezer, reminds me of your heart, Great Ice Queen."  The God of Death said jokingly.  It was Moria's turn to give Duo a look that made her nickname very true.

            "Stop it."  Quatre said calmly.  "We have to get two cabs without being killed."  He looked both ways before even taking a step towards the curb.  Quatre stuck out his hand trying to get a cabby's attention.  One empty cab went by then another, and another.  Finally, Heero stepped up next to Sandrock's pilot and pulled out his gun.  Immediately two cabs stopped.

            "I'll go in this first cab." Quatre said as he opened the door and got in.

            "I'll go with you."  Heero replied as she moved in next to Quatre.  Kimiko made a move to the cab, but before she got there, Duo jumped in, tossed his walkie-talkie to Nikana, and shut the door quickly.

            "See ya!"  Duo called as he waved out the open window.  The cab pulled away from the curb, and the three girls quickly moved to the remaining cab.  Moria got in, with Kimiko in the middle and Nikana on the other side.  Both Moria and Nikana were trying not to laugh at Duo, and at Kimiko's facial expression.

            "It's not funny you two."  Backlash's pilot said angrily.  Nikana and Moria sobered a little but small bursts of laughter still escaped them.

            "You have to admit it was pretty funny."  Moria said.

            The walkie-talkie crackled in Nikana's hand.

            "Hey, 'Kana, you there?"  The small speaker admitted Duo's voice.

            Nikana pressed the small button and spoke.  "Yeah, I'm here."

            "I wonder how he got that thing away from Heero?"  Moria questioned.

            "I don't know but I am sure I can guess at Heero's words when he did."  Nikana said and cracked a sly smile.  "_Omae o korosu_."

            Moria and Nikana burst out laughing, and couldn't stop.

            "You had the button off when you said that, right?"  Moria questioned between fits of laughter.

            Nikana's face went blank as she released the talk button on the walkie-talkie.  "Oh, _kuso_!"

            "You got that one right."  Moria said as she tried to stop laughing.  Nikana glared at her, and immediately she stopped.

            Heero's voice came over the tiny speaker.  "When we return to the hotel room, I would like to have a word with you 'Kana."

            "Why not say it right now?"  Nikana asked, provoking Heero further.

            "_Omae o korosu_."  He mumbled, then the speaker went silent.

            "At least we know Heero never carries out with that threat."  Moria said a little too cheerfully.

            "Hey, 'Kana put Moria on the line."  Duo said over the walkie-talkie.

            "Why?"  Nikana questioned.

            "I just want to ask her something."  Duo said.

            "Fine."  Nikana replied as she handed her walkie-talkie to Moria.

            "Hello?"  Moria inquired as she pushed the talk button.

            "Hey, Ice Queen!"  Duo said ecstatically.

            "Don't call me that."

            "Why not, Ice Queen?"

            "Because I told you not to."

            "Ice Queen!"

            "Stop it!"

            "Ice Queen!  Ice Queen, Ice Que—" Duo repeated but ended abruptly.  "Ow!  Quatre that hurt!"

            Moria heard Quartre's reply over the walkie-talkie.  "It wasn't supposed to tickle."

            Deepfreeze's pilot smiled to herself for a second then pressed the button again.  "Duo, just wait 'til I get my hands on you."

            "Ooo.  I'm so scared."  Duo said into the walkie-talkie.

            "You should be."  Quatre said.  "You're the one who gave her the nickname Ice Queen, and you know very well that she will live up to it."

            "And don't expect 'Kana to get you out of this _again_."  Heero said from beside Duo.

            "'Kana didn't get me out of anything."  Duo replied nonchalantly, and made sure the talk button on the walkie-talkie was off.

            "So you're saying that Nikana standing right in front of you is _not_ the reason that Moria didn't remove your head from your body the last time you called her the Ice Queen?"  Quatre asked in one breath.

            Duo didn't respond.  He looked out the window admiring the skyscrapers.  Heero and Quatre sat quietly savoring the peace and quiet.  Then, as he always did, Duo got bored.  In order to alleviate his boredom he started reaching around behind Heero and taping his shoulder.  Then as Heero turned to Quatre, Duo pulled his hand away, and tried not to snicker.

            "What, Quatre?"  Heero said annoyance clearly showing in his voice.

            "Huh?"  Quatre asked surprised.  "I didn't do anything."  Both Quatre and Heero glared at Duo.

            "What?"  Duo asked a look of complete innocence on his face.

            "Don't do it again."  Heero said sternly.

            "Whatever."  The second Heero had his head turned Duo was at it again.

            "Do that one more time…" Heero threatened and trailed off, letting Duo's imagination conjure up the consequences.  Nevertheless, even the threat of pain was not enough to dissuade the God of Death.  Not even thirty seconds later Duo was again tapping Heero's opposite shoulder, though this time Heero was quicker.  He grabbed Duo's hand and just above his wrist.  Heero then twisted Duo's arm away from him and bent his fingers.

            "_Itai_!"  Duo cried in pain.

            Heero held his arm like that for another second before he released it.  Duo clutched his arm to his body and glared at Heero.  Heero glared right back and Deathscythe's pilot quickly looked away.

            "Heero, don't hurt Duo."  Nikana said over the walkie-talkie.

            "I didn't."  Heero replied.  "Not much anyways, he's still breathing."

            All conversation stopped as both cabs stopped in front of the Empire State Building.  Quatre paid the fare and jumped out of the cab, followed by Heero and Duo.  The boys met up with the three girls at the entrance.

            "I see you survived the ride over here."  Moria said to Quatre.

            "Yeah," Quatre said.  "Just barely though."  

            Moria smiled and got a smile in response from Quatre.  Then the small group headed through the huge double doors in search of an elevator to take them to the top floor.

*          *          *


	2. Part Duo

The Trip from Hell

The Trip from Hell

(Part Duo)

Meanwhile back at the hotel…

"What?"Wufei asked at the knock on his door.

"You hungry?"Trowa asked his voice muffled by the thick door.

Wufei had not thought about it before, but when Trowa mentioned food, his stomach gave an involuntary grumble."Yeah."He replied as he got off his bed and walked to the door.

The two boys made their way to the kitchen.

"What do you want?"Trowa asked Shenlongs's pilot.

"What is there?"He replied.After a few minutes of searching the boys came up with two items to eat, Macaroni and Cheese, and Top Ramen.

"I guess I will have the Top Ramen."Wufei said, and then mumbled something about Macaroni and Cheese not being honorable.Trowa smiled at Wufei's comment and shook his head.

"Are you going to burn this, or shall I?"Wufei questioned.

"I will that way you don't have to compromise your integrity."Heavyarms's pilot said and barely managed to keep from laughing.

"Thanks."Shenlong's pilot said flatly as he left the kitchen.

With the sound of banging pans and running water in the background, Wufei sat down on the couch and picked up a book.

***

Back to the Empire State Building…

The small group paused at an elevator door.Heero pressed the call button and stepped back.After a few seconds, when the doors did not open Duo stepped up.

"Hey open up!"Duo exclaimed and pressed the button repeatedly."Do you know who's talking to you?!"

"Does it care?"Moria mumbled.

Duo did not hear her and continued to press the button."Open up for the God of Death!"

Other occupants of the building began to give the group strange looks and gave them a wide birth when walking by.

"Duo," Nikana said softly as she came up behind Deathscythe's pilot."People are staring at us."

"Anyone who sees me has got a date with his maker!"Duo called.Everyone scurried from the building as fast as possible.

"_Baka_."Nikana said under her breath as she grabbed Duo's braid and pulled him away.

"_Itai_!"He yelled and Nikana quickly clapped her hand over his mouth.

Just then, they heard a ding and the elevator door opened.A group of people walked out giving Nikana a strange look.She smiled back, and then after everyone was out she pushed Duo in and the rest of the group followed.

Duo hit the far wall of the elevator with a slap of his hand.He immediately spun around to face Nikana and found himself smashed between the wall and Quatre.

"Hey, Quatre, can I have _some_ breathing room?!"Duo exclaimed.

"_Gomen_."Quatre said and tried to give Duo some room in the crowded elevator.Duo instead pushed Quatre aside and stepped to the front of the elevator next to Heero.Wing's pilot pressed the top floor button and they were on their way.

As the elevator started moving, Beethoven's fifth symphony started playing.Duo fell to his knees and curled into a ball with his hands over his ears.

"Ahh!"Duo screamed.

"What's his problem?"Quatre asked keeping time with the music.Moria shrugged also keeping time.

"Stop the insanity!"Duo exclaimed.

Heero grabbed Duo by the back of the collar and lifted him to his feet."Shut up!"Heero yelled in his face.

Duo visibly paled and looked over at Nikana."'Kana make the bad man stop!"Duo promptly found himself on his face on the floor."Ow."

"Heero, I told you not to hurt him."Tiger's Blood's pilot said.

"He deserved it."Kimiko pointed out.

"Yeah you're right," Nikana replied."But it would be better if he could learn his lessons with a little less brain damage."

"Don't worry there's nothing there _to_ damage."Moria piped in from the back of the elevator.

"Hey, I'm on the floor, not deaf."Duo said."I can _hear_ you, Ice Queen."

"That's why I said it."Deepfreeze's pilot replied.

"Can we _please_ have some silence!"Kimiko demanded."I am getting a headache!"

"Yes ma'am."Duo said sarcastically as he got off the floor.

"Oh, Duo, you got up."Moria said disappointed."I kind of liked you on the floor."

"Yeah, sure, Ice Queen."Duo replied.

"How many more floors?"Heero complained.He looked up at the counter and found that they were only about a quarter of the way to the top."Help me."

The elevator went deadly silent at the comments they heard from Heero.

"Wow."Moria said in total shock."That was so totally _not_ Heeroish."

Kimiko smiled as if she already knew this side of Heero; as everyone else laughed, all except Heero that is.

"I didn't think I would ever hear a comment like that from Heero, until after the Ice Queen's heart melted."Duo said and quickly sidestepped Kimiko's elbow as she struck out."Man!I've got to be careful.Now I have two psychotic pilots after me!"

Unfortunately, for Duo, he could not avoid two attacks at once and again found himself on the floor.

"_Itai_!"Duo exclaimed as he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"You know, Heero, they might have security cameras in the elevator."Nikana stated."They just might call the police because you're assaulting Duo."

"Not likely, 'Kana."Heero replied coolly.

"Why is that?"

Heero pointed to the upper right corner."The little red light isn't on."

Nikana rolled her eyes.Moria and Quatre laughed uncontrollably from the back of the elevator.

"What is so funny?"Nikana asked a little irritated.

"Quatre told a joke and it wasn't lame this time!"Moria exclaimed getting control of her laughter.

"Okay, so what is it?"

Quatre composed himself."Two blonds walk into a building…you would have thought one of them would have seen it."

Nikana spun quickly on her heel and struck out with her left fist.Quatre sidestepped to the right and collided with Moria.The two pilots tumbled head over heels and ended up in a pile in the corner.Fortunately for Quatre, Nikana missed and did not attempt to strike again, because she was laughing hysterically.

Heero turned around to find Quatre lying diagonally across Moria, their legs hopelessly tangled.A slight smile crossed his face."Hey, no rough-housing in the back of the elevator."Heero said sarcastically.

"Quatre," Moria said sweetly."Could you _please_ get _off_ of me!"She ended her statement by pushing Sandrock's pilot off her.Quatre rolled onto his back and quickly got to his feet.He offered his hand to Moria, who accepted it gladly and got to her feet.

Moria rubbed her right shoulder, the one she had landed on, as she spoke."Man that hurt.Good thing I didn't dislocate it."

Duo, still on the floor, looked up at her."If you had, Heero could have reset it for you."Expertly he rolled away form Heero's well-placed kick and got to his feet."Whew!That was close!"

Just then, a tango came on over the elevator speakers.

"Now this is more like it!"Duo exclaimed.He grabbed Nikana and after she got over her initial shock, the pair began to tango in the elevator.Granted there was barely enough room to go more than a few steps, especially with Heero and Kimiko standing like statues in the front.As the song reached its climax Duo and Nikana glided in front of Heero and Kimiko.At the last beat Duo dipped Nikana and leaned forward to kiss her.

Then the elevator door opened.A rather large group of people stood there shocked, most of them were tourists and there was a guide in front of them.

Duo looked up at all the strange faces and proceeded to drop Nikana, who landed on her back.Tiger's Blood's pilot acted quickly and grabbed Duo's legs with her own making him fall.With payback accomplished, Nikana quickly got her feet back under her.

"Um…we'll take the next elevator."The tour guide said and let the door close.

"Yeah, good thing too, or Duo might have driven some more people insane."Kimiko said.Most of the occupants in the elevator laughed.

As the elevator resumed going up towards their destination, Duo reclaimed his spot next to Heero.The God of Death watched the floor counter and every floor he would say "ping".After about five floors, all the pilots began to slowly surround him.

Oblivious to everything, Duo continued to say, "ping".Moria was the first to snap she grabbed his braid and made him look back at her, bringing him down to her height.

"Do that one more time and I will drop you from the top floor."Moria said through clenched teeth.

"Sure thing, Ice Queen!"Duo exclaimed.

That last comment was a _big_ mistake on Duo's part.Moria stepped back and gave Duo's braid a firm tug.Duo fell back unable to keep his balance, but he had something else in mind.

Moria did not move away in time and Duo grabbed her ankles, jerking her feet off the ground.Moria rounded her back to absorb the impact, but something stopped her before she hit the floor.Deepfreeze's pilot looked up and found Quatre looking down at her.

"Thank you."Moria said, glad that someone had stopped that fall.

"It's the least I could do, since I caused what happened earlier."He said kindly.

Moria, then, looked down at Duo who still had a hold on her ankles."Duo let me go!"She ordered and tried to kick him in the head.Duo held fast and Moria's attempts were in vain.

Then the elevator door opened.A smaller group of tourists stood there quite shocked.Moria, who was still suspended between Duo and Quatre, glared at them.

The tour guide saw this and said, "This elevator looks full, we'll wait for the next one."With that, the elevator doors closed leaving the six Gundam pilots alone.

Kimiko turned to Heero."I'm surprised they haven't put holes in the walls yet."

"Don't put it past them."Heero replied.

"I told you to let go!"Moria yelled.She gathered up her strength to strike at Duo one last time.Duo felt her tense and let go at the last second.Moria and Quatre flew into the back wall.

Moria quickly scrambled to her feet with Quatre right behind."Duo, I am going to _kill_ you!"She threatened.Quatre quickly restrained her, hearing the agitation in her voice.

Duo opened his mouth but snapped it shut quickly when Nikana looked at him.

"Quatre let me go."Moria ordered calmly, the agitation still thick in her voice.Quatre, knowing better that to believe her false calm, held tight against her efforts to free her arms.

"That's enough!"Heero said finally snapping.He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Moria first.Deepfreeze's pilot immediately backed down, but Quatre still did not release her.Heero then turned his attention to Duo."You _will_ be quiet for the next five minutes, or you _will_ be decorating the sidewalk once we reach the top of the building"

Duo decided it was in his best interest to stay quiet.For the next several floors, Duo fidgeted, until Heero again pointed his gun at the other pilot.

Then the elevator door opened.

Heero quickly made the gun disappear as a man in am suit stepped into the elevator, else it might look like a hostage situation.Well, in a way it was…everyone was trapped with Duo with no escape.

Quatre also let Moria go, who had regained a semblance of control over herself, so no question would be asked.

The man ended up standing next to Duo.Deathscythe's pilot crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the man in disgust.Duo then moved to the far corner of the elevator with a great show, making sure he got the suit's attention.

The suit looked at him curiously."Are you some kind of priest?"He asked.

Everyone held their breath to hear Duo's response.

"I repudiate you, demon!"Duo exclaimed in his best southern preacher accent."Be gone from me!"With that, Duo fell on the floor twitching.

Since Moria was the closest to him, she kicked him firmly in the stomach and took great pleasure in doing so.Now Duo twitched with real pain.

"That should teach you."Moria said under her breath so that only Duo could hear.

At the next floor the man quickly scrambled from the elevator.No one blamed him.

"That was _interesting_."Nikana said as she glared at Duo.

Deathscythe's pilot was slowly getting off the floor, gasping for breath."That could have hurt a little more, Moria."Duo whispered harshly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."Deepfreeze's pilot replied.

"One of these days you two are going to put each other in the hospital."Kimiko pointed out."And then who will be laughing?"

"I will!"Heero blurted out.Everyone but Kimiko stared at Heero as if his body had been taken over by aliens.

"Man if Heero keeps this up, we're all going to need psychiatric help."Nikana stated.

"Or medical attention, for heart attacks."Quatre agreed.

"Ice Queen, did you go down and freeze Hell?Is that why Heero is acting like this?"Duo questioned Moria and made sure he was a safe distance away.

Moria took notice of this."You know, Duo, I _do_ know where you sleep and where you keep your Gundam."She stated coldly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Duo opened his mouth to say something but Quatre cut him off."Does red hair mean anything to you, Duo?"

"No, should it?"Duo replied.

"Does hot temper on a short fuse mean _anything_ to you?"Sandrock's pilot asked to God of Death.

Duo did not have the opportunity to respond before the elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal a woman, or at least what _looked_ like a woman.She wore a gas mask, thick rubber gloves, and carried a can of disinfectant spray.

"Germs!Germs they're everywhere!"She exclaimed her voice muffled by the gas mask.She stepped onto the elevator and sprayed the disinfectant everywhere.The Gundam pilots blew arousal fumes away from their faces and a few coughed when they accidentally inhaled the fumes.

"What kind of psycho is she?!"Moria asked Quatre, who was again beside her.

"A clean one?"He offered.Moria rolled her eyes, but still she smiled at Sandrock's pilot's humor.

Duo slowly approached the woman, slinking up next to her like a snake.He stood right next to her, shoulder to shoulder, and crossed his arms nonchalantly.He slowly turned his head to whisper in her ear."You are right…they _are_ out to get you."

The woman began screaming hysterically.Duo quickly jumped away to avoid her wildly flapping arms.When the elevator opened on the next floor, she ran off still screaming and dropped her can of disinfectant.

Duo picked it up."Hey, lady, you forgot something!"

"What did you do that for?"Kimiko asked as she smacked Duo in the back of the head.

"She was a freak!"Duo exclaimed.

"So are you."Moria pointed out from the back of the elevator.

"But I was getting fixated off her fumes!"Duo replied defensively.Everyone in the elevator laughed.

Heero again looked up at the floor counter."We're almost there, just a few more floors, then freedom."

Moria leaned on Quatre, who was propped up against the elevator wall, and put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.Quatre, in turn, closed his eyes and rested his head on Moria.She began humming the song "White Reflection" softly in Quatre's ear.Soon Quatre joined in and a slow smile crept across Moria's face.

"Ooo…Quatre," Duo said sarcastically."You'd better be careful."

"Huh?"Quatre questioned without shifting his position.

"You might melt the Ice Queen's heart!"Duo exclaimed.

Moria's eyes snapped open and she gave Duo a look that could have easily sliced through Gundanium.The God of Death grabbed his chest and fell to the floor feigning death.

Moria rolled her eyes and glanced at the floor counter.

Time seemed to slow as last second thoughts raced through each pilot's mind.

_Duo is going to be sorry the next time we are in space._Moria thought coldly.

_Moria better not lay a finger on Duo._Nikana thought and glared at Deepfreeze's pilot, getting a glare in return.

_If only I was taller…_Moria contemplated.

_I wonder if I should have brought some roses for Treize?_Kimiko wondered as she looked around, everyone seemed lost in thought.

_Earth is beautiful.So very, very beautiful._Quatre pondered._Do they know how beautiful earth is?_

Heero posed himself to leap out of the elecator once the doors opened._Not even the dogs of war could keep me from getting out of this elevator._He thought firmly.

The elevator was very silent and everyone was savoring it.Duo's stomach growled involuntarily, as he lay the floor._Man, I'm starving!_He thought._I haven't eaten for at least an hour!_

_There goes Duo's stomach again, like always._Nikana thought.

All thoughts stopped and all eyes turned to the floor counter as it approached the top floor.The seconds felt like hours, and then finally they heard it.

***


	3. Part Treize

The Trip from Hell

The Trip from Hell

(Part Treize)

Meanwhile back at the hotel…

"Foods ready."Trowa said as he walked out of the kitchen a bowl in each hand.He set the steaming dishes on the table and sat down.

Wufei wandered over and sat down in front of his Top Ramen.He grabbed his chopsticks and began eating the noodles hungrily.Trowa picked up his fork and began shoveling Macaroni and Cheese into his mouth.

"This isn't bad."Wufei said around a mouthful of food.

"It came out of a package."Trowa replied blandly."It's kind of hard to burn water."

Wufei shrugged and the two boys continued eating in silence.Then Wufei asked, "I wonder how everyone else is coping with Duo?"

"Heero has probably threatened him at least five times, Moria has probably hurt him a bit, and Nikana has probably stood up for him through it all."Trowa speculated.

"Just how tall _is_ the Empire State Building?"Wufei inquired.

"I don't know."Trowa answered."But you can be sure that the height will be of no consideration of Heero's.In fact, he will probably take Duo with him."

***

Back at the Empire State Building…

"Ping."

The elevator doors appeared to take an eternity to open.Heero tensed his muscles in anticipation.When the doors were fully open, Heero flew out of the elevator like a bat out of Hell.Well, considering all the occupants thought of the elevator _as_ Hell…

Inadvertently, Heero ran straight for the nearest window.Moria and Nikana exchanged a look and raced after him.Each girl grabbed one of his shoulders and stopped him just short of the window.

"Heero," Moria began loud enough for all the pilots to hear."No matter how much Duo annoyed you—"

"You can't throw yourself out of the window."Nikana finished.Heero gave each of them a cold look.Nikana and Moria replied with sweet girlish smiles.

"Do you know what kind of a mess you would make on the sidewalk?"Moria asked.

"You would back up traffic for hours!"Nikana answered."That would just be horrible, especially during rush hour."

"Heero ignored them and shrugged their hands off his shoulders.

"You two couldn't be farther from the truth."Heero finally said."I was going to throw _Duo_ out the window."

"I'll help with that one!"Moria exclaimed gleefully.Heero and Moria turned in order to grab Duo, but before they knew it, Duo had launched himself at Heero.Deathscythe's pilot tackled Heero laying him flat on the ground.

"Doggie pile!"Duo yelled.

Before Heero could react, Nikana jumped on top of Duo, followed shortly by Moria.Deepfreeze's pilot felt a weight land on top of her and looked up to see Quatre.All the participants of the doggie pile looked over at Kimiko expectantly.Backlash's pilot rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Do you think that this is funny?"Kimiko asked.

Everyone but Heero replied, "Yes!"

"Get off of me or I _will_ kill you!"Heero threatened; even though his voice was muffled by Duo, it still carried a venomous tone.

They heard a door creak and they all looked up to find Treize Khushrenada standing in the threshold of his office.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived."The leader of the OZ organization said."If you would please step into my office…"

The pilots nodded.Quatre rolled off first and quickly got to his feet.He helped Moria to her feet then assisted Nikana.Duo jumped off and Heero got to his feet giving the other pilots his coldest glare.

"So, Treize, how have you been?"Moria asked.

"Quite well."He replied.

"And Lady Une?"Nikana inquired.

Treize blushed slightly."She is well.I sent her back to Luxemburg Base to finish the transfer to America."

"Sure."Moria mumbled skeptically and smiled.

"Enough about me."Treize said."How was your trip over here?"

"Ooo!Ooo!I want to answer that question!"Duo replied and jumped up and down excitedly.

Moria leaned over to whisper in Heero's ear."I think we should put some newspaper under him."

Wing's pilot raised his eyebrow and answered with his customary "Hmm…"

"Yes, Duo?"Treize asked when he saw that Duo was not going to speak without him saying something.

"First we had to catch a cab and Quatre almost got run over.Then, while in the cab I was threatened by both Moria and Heero and actually physically injured _by_ Heero."Duo began and paused to take a breath."When we finally got to this building we had to find an elevator.Thankfully, it was empty.Next, I was assaulted by 'Kana then Heero and Heero lost it.Somewhere in there, Moria hurt me and there was this weird lady.Finally we were here and we all doggie piled on Heero."Duo finished in a rush.

"Interesting…" Treize said contemplatively."I didn't need to know every detail.Anyone mind summing it up for me?"

Five hands shot up in the air.Treize raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you all going to answer the same?"Five heads nodded."Then you can all answer…just don't break the glass."

"Hell!"Five voices rang out in unison.Treize visibly winced.

"Come on you guys," Duo said."It wasn't that bad."

"You're right, Duo," Moria replied."Hurting you _was_ fun.And don't forget what I promised to do."

"What was that, Ice Queen?"Duo asked innocently.

"Ice Queen?"Treize inquired with raised eyebrows."That is the first I've heard of this name."

"And it's the last."Moria said her voice as cold as the Antarctic continent.She reached out and grabbed Duo's braid.

"_Itai_!"Duo screamed.

Moria headed straight for the stair well that lead to the roof.

"Wait a second Miss Kalahari."Treize addressed her formally.At the mention of her name, Moria stopped and turned on her heel, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"What?"She asked irritated.

"You can't do what I think you are going to do."

"Why not?"

"For one there would be to many forms to fill out and not to mention the questions that would be asked."Treize explained.

"Fine ruin my fun."Moria said and dropped Duo on the ground.She walked back to the group, silently, scowling.

"Now if you will all come into my office I can show you what the problem is."Treize sated and opened the door all the way, motioning them in.The pilots filed in all curious about what Treize's office would be like.

The room was large, though sparsely furnished.There were several paintings of rose gardens on the walls and a few small tables with vases of roses on the top.A large window held a breathtaking view of New York City and beneath it was Treize's desk.It was quite cluttered for someone as organized as the leader of OZ.There were also a few chairs around the desk.

As Moria got closer to his desk, she noticed a vase with a dozen long-stem red roses sitting next to a gold picture frame that held a picture of Lady Une.Her glasses off and her hair down.

"Nice office."Moria remarked as she looked around at everything again."Very…big."

"So what seems to be the problem?"Kimiko asked as she admired one of the paintings.It was a picture of a white lattice arch covered with rose vines.Under the arch was a white whicker chair, just big enough to fit two people; with a little snuggling, that is.A beautiful sunset filled the background with shades of red, orange, yellow, pink, blue, and purple.Kimiko liked the painting very much and wondered what Heero would think of it.

"I can't seem to get my computer to work."Treize told them all.

"Did you try turning it on?"Nikana asked sarcastically."That does tend to help, you know."

"Yes, and it is plugged in."Treize replied."I know that much."

"I'll see what I can do."Heero said and sat down in Treize's chair.Quatre and Moria moved to stand behind him to offer assistance.

Heero pressed the power button.

Nothing happened.

He pushed it again.

Still, nothing happened.

Heero looked up at Treize earnestly."Are you positive that it is plugged in?"He asked.

"Yes."Treize replied firmly.

"Let me handle this."Moria said."I'm the smallest."She dropped to the ground and crawled under the desk.The other pilots heard some loud noises and some coughing."Hey, Treize, don't you ever clean down here?"Moria called out from underneath the desk.

Treize didn't respond.

A few more minutes ticked by; then there was a loud thud, a curse, and Moria appeared from under the desk.She was rubbing the back of her head."Try it now."Moria told Heero.Wing's pilot pushed the button and a little green light came on signaling that the system was booting.

"What was the problem?"Quatre asked.

"It was unplugged."She replied annoyed.

"Oh…" Treize mumbled.

"Now what do you need help with?"Heero asked as he accessed the operating system and logged on to **Microsoft Windows 2000 Professional**.A scanned picture of Une holding a bouquet of red roses popped up on the screen and the icons were neatly arranged around it, forming little roses themselves.

Heero looked up at the Leader of the _militaristic_ OZ organization and shook his head.


End file.
